Plus qu'un songe
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Ban aime Elaine, c'est un fait. Mais aimer un être disparu n'est jamais simple. Surtout si ce dernier vient hanter vos rêves….


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Note : Il s'agit d'un texte écrit lors de l'échange obscur. J'ai redécouvert ce fandom en écrivant dessus. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.

* * *

Ban ne savait pas où il était. Il se mit à regarder autour de lui. Il se souvenait de s'être endormi dans sa chambre au Boar Hat. Puis il était là, dans une forêt qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Il se mit à se gratter le menton. Il marcha un peu. Sans but particulier. Peut-être qu'il retrouverait les autres. Il avait l'espoir de les revoir. Il s'était habitué à cette joyeuse bande qu'il formait avec Meliodas, King, Diane et Elizabeth. La pauvre petite subissait les assauts pervers du soi-disant chef. Il était vrai que ce dernier était fort. Le nier ne servait à rien. Il avait plusieurs fois eu un aperçu en utilisant son don du vol pour s'approprier un peu de cette puissance. Il était loin de supporter cette force toute entière. Elle écraserait sa propre force. Il avait de toute façon d'autres poids à porter sur ses épaules. Il avait un sourire nostalgique quand il repensait à Elaine. Cette jeune femme, tout du moins en apparence, avait su le toucher. Par sa gentillesse, mais aussi sa force. Ce qu'elle lui manquait, Ban n'avait pas la force de dire à King qu'il était en partie responsable de sa disparition. Heureusement pour lui, il la revoyait de temps à autres dans ses songes, ou dans ce drôle de monde entre réalité et fiction.

Il continua sa marche un bon moment. Il n'était pas épuisé, il en fallait plus pour qu'il abandonne l'espoir de revoir le monde tel qu'il le connaissait. Il était désespérément seul, c'était du moins ce qu'il croyait. Seul un léger rire lointain coupait le silence. Il souleva un sourcil. D'où venait ce son. D'une personne. Il ne la voyait pas. Il avait beau plisser des yeux pour tenter de voir au loin. Mais il ne put rien voir de plus que cette masse informe. Il lâcha un soupir, il ne savait pas où il allait, ni même si il arriverait à la fin. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes afin de voir où il était. Cette voix, il la connaissait. Il le savait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était ça. Il devait voir ça.

Il haussa les épaules et repris sa marche en quête de réponse. Au loin, il pouvait voir une silhouette. Une personne pas très grande ou un animal. Vu la façon de se déplacer de l'ombre, il penchait pour la première option. Il se mit à courir pour rejoindre cette personne. Qu'importe ce qui elle était, il serait heureux de voir quelqu'un. Car depuis qu'il était ici, il n'avait rien vu. Pas même un oiseaux. Il état si proche, il entendait cette voix. Féminine et mélodieuse. Son cœur manquait un battement. Ban respira à fond, avant de prononcé ce nom.

« Elaine ? »

La voix rit un peu avant que la silhouette se présente devant lui. C'était la jeune femme qu'il avait appelé, si elle portait son habituelle robe blanche, autour de sa taille, il y avait une bande de tissus rouge. Elle lui sourit. Le pêché de l'avarice qu'il représentait était capable de tout pour la toucher. Pour lui parler sans que ça soit un produit de son imagination... Il tendit le bras pour toucher la joue de la jeune fille. Elle lui sourit doucement et s'approchait un peu de l'homme. Il la touchait. Sa peau était si douce. Ban ne voulait pas quitter cet endroit. Retrouver cette demoiselle réchauffait son cœur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux. D'oublier les autres. Ceux qui l'attendait. Meliodas, Elizabeth, Diane, Hawk et King.

« J'aimerai tellement rester à tes côtés.

-Mais, tu peux Ban.

-Tu disparaîtra si je me réveille. Je sais que c'est un rêve...

-Ces sensations que je sens, sont des restes de mes souvenirs en ta compagnie...

-Ne t'en fait pas, je serai toujours là, même après ton réveil.

-Pour te revoir qu'en songe... Je ne veux pas de ça. Je suis prêt à affronter ton frère s'il faut.

-Il sait pour nous ?

-Il a deviné. C'était difficile de lui cacher.

-Il était fâché ?

-Oui... »

La jeune femme sourit avant de caresser à son tour la joue de l'homme. Ban n'osait pas bouger, trop heureux de sentir cette paume sur sa joue. Trop heureux de la revoir. Il voulait la serrer, l'embrasser. Ne plus être qu'un avec cette femme. Il l'aimait. Il s'en était fait une raison. Son ami finirait par comprendre que ses sentiments envers Elaine étaient plus profond qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Il voulait tellement retourner en arrière et tenter de la sauver. Ne pas la laisser affronter cette bête furieuse. Mais il avait laissé la dame le mettre à l'abri. La magie des fées était particulière, il avait déjà remarqué avec King.

« Tu me retrouvera bientôt... En vie.

-Mais c'est impossible.

-Crois-moi, comme le jour où je t'ai fait boire l'eau que je protégeait, je reviendrai. Car je suis lié à cette eau et tant qu'elle est en toi. Je reviendrai. Aussi sûr que cet endroit est plus qu'un rêve... Crois-moi... »

La voix s'éteignit, pour faire place aux voix de Elizabeth et Meliodas qui se disputaient. Il lâcha un soupir, sentant sa tête lourde. Clairement un rêve ne l'avait jamais autant épuisé. Il sourit. Ce n'était pas un songe comme les autres. C'était bien plus que ça. C'était le retour de son aimée. Il avait hâte de la revoir. De lui dire dans le creux de son oreille combien il l'aimait. Il sourit. Aujourd'hui tout changeait. Car il avait l'espoir de la retrouver. Il profiterai de cette rencontre pour prouver à King qu'il ne plaisantait pas avec Elaine. Que rien, pas même toute sa magie ne pourrait les séparer après s'être retrouvé. Il se le jurait...


End file.
